Mechanical or electro-mechanical devices with keys or buttons, such as computer keyboards, calculators, cash registers and typewriter keyboards, have narrow spaces between the buttons or keys that often accumulate dust particles. Current cleaning methods include brushing, wiping with a pre-moistened towelette, or vacuuming to remove dust particles between the grooves and crevices of a keyboard or other complex surface. These cleaning methods, however, can be difficult, ineffective and time consuming. Various cleaning devices have been created for cleaning computer keyboards, but further improvements are possible, particularly if cleaning will require disinfecting a sensitive electronic keyboard or device.